My Boys
by SupremeStarscream
Summary: In the Dark Area a dark and evil digimon mourns the lost of his two sons, Myotismon and Lucemon.


(A/N) This is my first attempt at a fic, so any and all critism and even flames will be welcome, just please no insults (well personal ones, you can insult the story if you want)

(A/N) This is my first attempt at a fic, so any and all criticism and even flames will be welcome, just please no insults. I use to watch Digimon back when I was a kid, and I always wanted to add a little something to it, so here it is! If I'm lucky they might add this to a new series or something. Enough babble, it's story time!

"My boys…"

Deep in the Dark Area a truly evil and dark digimon whose power made him a juggernaut of darkness, remarked sadly.

This digimon was so powerful and his darkness so immense that the digimon Sovereigns and even their leader the great Fanglongmon didn't dare attack him. They tried once and they were thoroughly beaten. The only reason they were spared was because he was happy to, as he put it, "win the war for darkness." He said that for the sole reason that he had beaten the greatest digimon of light and order.

The Sovereigns were upset that they were defeated, so after the original Digidestined defeated and sealed away Apocalymon they sent them after this, this juggernaut; it was the worst choice they ever made. He not only defeated them, but destroyed them with ease. Fanglongmon and the other Sovereigns were so devastated that they decided to never tell any other group of Digidestines of this… THING.

Who is this entity of darkness? This "Dark God" was GranDracmon.

GranDracmon never had any reason to want power, because he believed that he had enough. He realized that he had a little _too much_ power when he accidentally killed the original Digidestined. He had only meant to destroy their partners, but as faith would have it he killed them as well. He always regretted that.

After that battle he decided to try and find what else life had instead of fighting. Through these travels he met a digimon who would eventually give birth to his first son. It was unfortunate that this was what you would call a, "Forbidden Love" as this digimon who would be the first to give birth instead of the whole egg thing was an Ophanimon.

Ophanimon is the highest ranking and most powerful female light digimon and GranDracmon is the highest ranking and most powerful dark digimon. They both knew it was an "unholy" union, but they somehow fell in love.

They met in battle, and after a little tussle Ophanimon was defeated, but instead of killing her, GranDracmon spared her, and treated her wounds. When she asked him why he did that he merely told her that, "Someone needs to stop the hate." He was referring to the hate between the light and dark digimon. He viewed the conflict as a form, of racism. Both sides hated each other, because they see each other as "lesser beans." He was probably the ONLY one who remembered that they were all still digimon.

After he explained this to her, and went on his way she felt she needed to find out more about not only him, but of what he thought about how things can change.

They traveled together for a number of years and somewhere down the line fell in love that resulted in the ONLY digimon who can control BOTH Darkness and Light… Lucemon.

It was too bad these peaceful times would not last, as the light saw all that had happened and were truly disgusted. They saw Lucemon as an abomination. They also saw Ophanimon as a traitor and a "Dark Breeder" and while Grandracmon was away they sent their strongest warriors to slay her and their child. They sent Serhapimon and Cherubimon.

They caught her off guard and she was unprepared for a battle, and for those reasons she was killed rather quickly. Lucemon tried to run, but they caught up with him, and were about to kill him too until his, "daddy" came to his rescue. He quickly destroyed the two attackers and talked his son down from his hysteria. He was devastated to learn that his girlfriend, (They never married) had died and so they had a little memorial for her. It would be almost a thousand years till he loved again.

After 987 years he found another girlfriend who would give birth to his second son… Myotismon. Myotismon's mother was a Witchmon. They met when she gave GranDracmon a few cents for a phone call home. He was a little taken aback by her kindness considering that Witchmons were rather infamous for being cold and uncaring. It was not until later that he found out that she only gave him the cents since she thought he was, "kinda cute" as she put it.

They hit it off pretty quick and after a while they started dating. Lucemon was OK with his father dating; he just didn't want Witchmon to start acting like his mother. She never did.

After they dated for a few years she gave birth to Mokumon (Who would later become Myotismon). They loved him very much, and so did Lucemon who in typical big brother fashion picked on him… quite a bit. None the less he loved him.

Unfortunately tragedy would strike again. The Light had found out about Myotismon and a prophecy would predict that he would do unspeakable evil decided to kill him. During the fight Witchmon was killed. GranDracmon came just in time to see that, and he went ballistic. He killed all the Light warriors (a SlashAngemon, ClvisAngemon , and a Dominionmon) there except his son.

It was after this that he got the idea in his head that any woman that fell in love with him would end up dead. He also told the Light if they ever attacked his family again he would not stop until the Light was destroyed entirely.

It had been six years since his first son had died.

Lucemon had decided that he needed to get away from the world where his mother had died, so he traveled to another digital world. He stopped the fighting that was going on there, and became the ruler, but the power corrupted him, and he used his power unjustly. Eventually ten warriors stepped up to stop him, and stop him they did… at the cost of their lives.

They imprisoned him in the Dark Area, for many years, but he found a way out and nearly destroyed everything, so he could make it anew. But just like before some powerful warriors stood up to stop him, but this time they were just six kids. They fought well and beat Lucemon, and did what the Light had tried so hard to do before… kill him.

While that saddened GranDracmon, he knew his first son had lost his way. He had even forgotten his own father by that time. GranDracmon hoped that Lucemon would come to his senses, but he didn't, and he knew the best thing was for Lucemon to die, he just couldn't do it himself.

As for the humans that killed him, he couldn't harm them since they were doing the right thing by stopping him, and saving two worlds. He found them to be nice kids; he also liked their digimon friends, but that Neemon most of all. He found him, "cute."

"Why did that have to happen to you Lucemon? You could of brought an end to this meaningless war that has gone on for far to long." said GranDracmon with a sad sigh.

It had been eight years since his second son had died.

Myotismon had suffered a bit of a "inferiority complex" due to his brother ruling a whole world, and decided to 'one up' his brother, by ruling TWO worlds. Their native digiworld, and the real world.

First he recruited and small digimon by the name, "DemiDevimon" who GranDracmon, never met, but found him amusing by his son's description of him. After that he brought in a small Salamon, that much to his father's worry and distain, he beat on a regular basis. After Myotismon left a big scar on her left paw, GranDracmon forbid Myotismon from ever hitting her again. Myotismon begrudgingly accepted.

At first GranDracmon was horrified that Myotismon had trapped all the human people in the city that he emerged into, but was relived when Myotismon told him he wouldn't kill or harm any of them. He just wanted to scare them, while he looked for the, "Eight Child" as he put it.

After a couple of days, the other seven digidestine children and the eight child rose up and defeated him, but not before Gatomon's friend Wizardmon was killed. Myotismon had not aimed for him, so it was hardly his fault; at least that's what he kept telling himself. But he came back a few hours later and as a rampaging monster. He had forgotten his promise not to harm or kill the people he had captured, and was going to eat them for power. He even ate that funny little DemiDevimon that GranDracmon had wanted to meet. Luckily he was soon defeated again without anyone being hurt or killed.

GranDracmon knew his son wasn't dead yet, because he had a physic connection to him and his brother, so that's how he knew when Lucemon had died. Unfortunately Myotismon had learned nothing from his last encounter with these children, and fought them again three years later, only to be defeated and killed this time. Strangely it was a single human child no older than 12 that had led to his downfall.

"Davis Motomiya," he said under his breath. "I would like to meet you, but I know if I go to see you and your friends, you'll think I'm looking for revenge, so don't worry, I won't bother you and them. Congrats on hooking up with that cute girl with pink hair. Who the bloody hell am I talking to?" He said realizing he was talking out loud.

He sighed again and looked up at the swirling darkness of his home. "My boys, why did it have to end like this? Who's going to keep this old Mon company now that your both gone?" He said with tears in his eyes. "Say hi to your mothers for me. I miss and love all of you with all my heart." He was weeping now.

"My boys…"

(A/N) Well there you go. A story that brought 2 of my favorite Digimon villains together in a unique way. I also like GranDracmon, so I made him their father. I think there is a little resemblance between the three of them. They all have blond hair, they all have fangs, their all insanely strong, to a point that even a 5 season team up would not be enough to beat the 3 of them together, and they all have kick ass attacks. Yes I know I put Davis with Mimi instead of Kari. I had Mimi move back to Japan after Zero 2 I just felt it was a nice change of pace. I had ideas as to who else went with who, but it just didn't fit into the story. If you want to know, just ask in the review. I hope everyone liked it, even if you didn't, let me know. It's always nice to get reviews.


End file.
